Briefly, a cinemagraph may be described as a still photograph in which some repeated movement action occurs within a portion of a scene within the photograph. Cinemagraphs may be considered as something between a photograph and a video that seeks to capture a moment of action within an otherwise still photograph. In some aspects, a cinemagraph appears to the observer somewhat similar to an animated Graphics Interchange Format (GIF) image, a motion Joint Photographic Experts Group (JPEG) image, or other video format. In these example motion images, a motion of some aspect of the image is perceived as a repeating or continued motion between images in the sequence of images.
While cinemagraphs provide for interesting animations, present approaches often require that the process of compositing the cinemagraph from a video sequence be performed manually using sometimes complex image editing software, often involving significant user interactions; and/or the use of tools which can only run on a personal computer or server, thus requiring the offloading of the captured video from the camera or mobile device to said computer—a burdensome and time consuming requirement. Many people may be reluctant to attempt to create cinemagraphs. Thus, there is a desire to provide improved mechanisms for creating of cinemagraphs, in a way which is both automatic and quick, providing the user with the result immediately on the camera without further intervention. Therefore, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the subject innovations have been made.